Perfect Nightmare
by Yankees01
Summary: I married Dave Batista and he seemed perfect, everything seemed perfect unitl the honeymoon ended... he was well loved in the WWE, but he wasn't who everyone thought he was... I found out who he really was a little too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**I am writing this about Batista & OC. I am going to protray Batista in a bad light, but I like him as a wrestler. The chapters will have strong sexual content, if you don't like it then don't read it.**

I don't understand what happened. We were in love and we got married. I was married to one of the WWE's hottest and most talented wrestlers. We had the storybook relationship and never fought; I got my dream wedding and it was perfect. The honeymoon was amazing, but when we all came home that's when I found out who the real Dave Batista was; a real animal.

I was a costume designer for the WWE when I first met Dave. He was sweet, kind, caring, and quiet; he treated me like a princess. He had taken me away from Phil (CM Punk) because he didn't like how Phil treated me. We started dating on Oct 3, 2007 and were married on Aug 14, 2009. I had the most expensive and nicest stuff I could find for my wedding and we bought the nicest house we could in south Florida. I had it all, until the honeymoon ended.

I had quit my job at the WWE to be Dave's wife, a wrestler's wife; I wasn't sure what that meant, but I'm sure it didn't include nightly rants and fights. He would be home for 5 days and I was dreading it. I had already shopped for Christmas and everything was ready like he wanted it. I did everything Dave ever asked for; I really did love him. I believed that he loved me; I just hoped that he loved me. I wanted him to love me as much as he did wrestling and even drinking.

Present Day:

I had just finished wrapping all the presents and gotten all the decorations up. Christmas was in 2 days and Dave was coming home tonight. We celebrated with his girls last weekend, so it was just going to be us. I was excited to see Dave; I kept hoping that the problems were because he was recovering from an injury; he had just won the heavyweight championship. I already had dinner ready and was just waiting for him to come home. I was dressed like he liked, fixed the food he had asked for, and had everything done so that we could have some time for us that night.

I was sitting in the living room when I heard the garage door open; I knew he was home. I had missed him and I wanted to see him. I walked into the kitchen and waited patiently until he walked in the house. I smiled when I saw him walk in from the garage.

"Dave." I said and he gave me a small smile as he walked over and kissed me. I knew there was still love somewhere.

"You better have dinner ready." He said and I nodded.

I got everything served while he put his stuff down. I set everything down and waited until he sat down. I was praying for a nice night with sex and no fights. I was hoping that it would be a good night.

**A/n: This is just the intro... let me know if you think I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**LegacyChick, Thelma Kings Oswin, Christina89, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews and support for the story. **

We were eating and everything was going good. He hasn't complained yet, so that is a good sign. We got done and I started to clean up. I was walking past him when he pulled me over to him; I swatted him away and tried to continue to clean up.

"You don't swat me away." He said and I knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to…" I was saying as he grabbed my arm. He pulled me over to the chair he was sitting in and threw me over his legs. I wasn't going to cry, no matter what, but it stung so bad as his hand came down onto the top of my legs.

"I'm sorry." I said and he smacked me again.

"You make time for everything else; I'm always top priority." He said and I nodded.

He pulled me up and I just waited for him to tell me what he wanted.

"Clean." He said and I walked away to continue what I was doing before. I was cleaning off the counter when Dave walked up behind me; he pushed me into the counter so that I was pinned between them and him.

"I couldn't resist anymore." He said as he pulled my skirt up, ripped my undies off, and pushed himself into me. I wasn't used to his size because he hadn't been home in almost two weeks, so I cried out in pain.

"You will get used to it." He whispered in my ear as he started to thrust in and out of me. I was used to Dave wanting it all the time and in different places, but I didn't like this. I was sore from him spanking me and I didn't care for the counters because they were cutting into my hips and stomach.

"Are you not enjoying it?" he asked me through gritted teeth.

"I am." I said as he reached around to pull my shirt up. I moaned when he tugged at my nipple and I pushed back against him. I was getting very close when I felt him go inside of me. He groaned and leaned his forehead on my shoulder. I knew that he didn't care if I finished. I whimpered when he pulled out and he turned me to face him.

"I don't want you in that many clothes while I'm home and don't touch yourself. We can fix your problem later tonight." He said as he walked away. I looked down and saw the bruises forming from where I was pressed against the counter. I threw my ruined undies in the trash and finished cleaning up. I knew that Dave was probably in his office working on something or watching porn. I knew that somewhere he loved me; I just knew it.

I walked to our bedroom and started the water; I wanted a shower. I was still horny, but I didn't want to be spanked so I cleaned up and put on a nightie. I put my hair up and came out to hear Dave calling for me. I walked into his office and he motioned for me to come over. I walked over to him and he pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry I hit you earlier; I have been so stressed and I didn't mean to take it out on you." he said and I looked at him; he looked sincere.

"It's ok, I am sorry that I didn't listen." I said and he smiled at me. He pulled me in for a kiss and it was so soft.

"Come on, I need to fix that problem from earlier." He said and I giggled as he picked me up. He carried me into the bedroom and laid me on the bed. I knew he still loved me.

He was so gentle as he placed kisses up my thighs and he carefully slid a finger inside; I moaned at the contact. He ran his hand over my face, which meant for me to keep my eyes closed, as I felt his large hand cover one of my breasts. I was in heaven as I felt his tongue ring hit my clit; I clawed at the sheets as he used his tongue to my advantage.

"Are you ready baby?" he asked me as I kept my eyes closed.

"Please, Dave…" I whispered as I felt the bed dip from him getting on it. I was getting wetter with anticipation; I wanted, no, craved his body.

"Open your eyes." He whispered as I opened them to see him on top of me.

"I want to see the pleasure." He said as he got positioned at my entrance.

He slowly pushed in and I arched to meet his body. He felt so good and I had missed the sex. I grabbed onto his muscular shoulders as he started to thrust into me and he was speeding up. I had already gone once and I was close to a second time.

"I'm close…" I moaned as he started to go faster. I knew that I would be sore tomorrow, but it felt so good right now. I raked my nails down his back as he pushed in as far as he could. I felt him shoot into me and he collapsed on me.

We just laid there and he held me; I liked this side of Dave. He was sweet and caring; this is the part that I fell in love with. I fell asleep in my husband's arms and I was happy again.

The next day went by without any problems and Dave was his normal self. I couldn't wait for Christmas; it was my favorite holiday. Dave had gotten me a few things and I had gotten him some stuff that he wanted; he didn't need anything.

Dave spent most of the day laying on the couch and cuddling with me; I was happy. We had dinner and watched Christmas movies; Dave didn't care for them, but he watched them for me. We fell asleep early that night and I was happy that tomorrow was Christmas; it was our first Christmas together.

**A/n: The chapters aren't going to be real chapters... they are more like diary inserts... **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Christina89, Joviper54, Thelma Kings Oswin, Sonib89, CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks so much for the reviews and comments. **

Jan 1st-

Dave had to go back tomorrow and I could already tell his mood was changing. He changed when he had to go back; he had to find his character again. I was avoiding him because I didn't want him to get mad. I knew that Randy would be coming tonight so that he could fly out with Dave. They had an appearance in some city and then they were flying to the show. I had just finished sending my sketches to the costume manager. I was now designing them from home; I didn't have to travel anymore. Dave had requested that I don't travel because he wants to start a family soon.

I walked into Dave's office and he was reading over his script and I stood in the doorway.

"Dave?" I asked him.

"What?" he said and looked up.

"What time is Randy coming?" I asked him and he sighed.

"About 3 pm; we are going to eat at the Italian place down the street." He said and I nodded. I looked at the clock and it was close to 2. I needed to shower and get ready.

Randy got there around 3 and we went to eat around 4:30. I was in jeans and a black top; I noticed Randy was looking at me. I couldn't figure out why, but I hoped that Dave didn't notice. We got done and I knew that Randy and Dave would watch TV. I just went upstairs and watched TV. I knew that when Dave had company it wasn't the time to bother him.

I fell asleep and was woken up by being pulled off the bed. I didn't know what was going on; I opened my eyes to see a very upset Dave.

"I can't believe that you wore something like that around another man. He was practically drooling over you." he said as he slapped me across the cheek.

"Dave, I'm…" I was saying as he threw me back on the bed.

"I know, you're sorry." He said as he grabbed my ankle when I was trying to get off the bed. He pulled me back to him and he slapped the outside of my thigh.

"Stop or it only gets worse." He said and I nodded, but tears were already flowing down my face.

"You're pathetic. The only think you are good for is a good dick sucking." He said and gave me a wicked smile.

"Let's see if you are even still good at that." He said and he knocked my knees out so that I fell on the ground.

"Dave, Randy will know something is going on." I was saying as he pushed himself into my mouth. I gagged, but I started to suck him like he wanted it. He was thrusting into my mouth and it was hurting especially since he had busted my lip open. He went in my mouth and looked at me.

"You had better swallow it." He said and I did; I wanted to throw up.

"Well, at least you are still good at that." He said as I crawled towards the bathroom.

"Oh, you aren't done yet." He said as he pulled me up by the hair.

"Please stop." I begged him.

"You basically put yourself out there for Randy to see; you had better not do it again." He said and I nodded.

"I promise, I won't." I said and he looked at me.

"You won't." he said as he shoved me against the bed. The bruises on my hips for the other day had just healed; I didn't want more.

"I want to see you." I begged.

"You don't deserve it tonight." He said as he pushed into me.

He was rough and fast, but I at least got to go. He disappeared into the bathroom and I looked in the mirror. I had a cut lip and a small bruise on my cheek; I went to the hallway bathroom and cleaned up. He had ripped the shirt I was wearing, so I found another one to sleep in.

Dave fell asleep that night, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep; I was afraid to dream about what he had done. I didn't want to live it again. I finally got up to get something to drink; I walked into the kitchen and Randy was getting water.

"I didn't know anyone else was up." He said and I shrugged. I didn't want him to see my face, so I let my hair cover it.

"I just can't sleep." I said and he nodded.

"Is it because Dave is leaving?" he asked me.

"Yeah, something like that." I said and he smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I just shrugged.

"What is it?" he asked me and I had to look at him.

"Is that what I heard earlier? I thought it was the TV." He said and I moved before he could touch my face.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Nothing, he is hurting you." he said and I sighed.

"It's the first time; he is just stressed." I said and Randy just looked at me.

"Has he done it to you before?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I didn't want anyone to know this was happening.

"I am sure it's a onetime thing. Just let it go." I begged him.

"Ok, but if he does it again, let me know. You don't deserve this." I told him. He looked at me, but nodded yes. I gave him a hug and headed back to bed. I finally fell asleep later on. I was just hoping that Randy wouldn't say anything; I would get it worse it Dave knew that Randy knew.

I took them to the airport the next morning and Dave kissed me goodbye. I was torn... I was happy to see him go, but I still didn't want him to...

**A/n: The chapters aren't going to be real chapters... they are more like diary inserts... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, CrazyLove342, kellia girl, & Sonib89- Thanks for the reviews and comments. I really appreciate them. **

Jan 14th-

Dave has been on the road and he only came home one night. I was glad; he is getting more violent as time goes on. I have seriously thought about a divorce, but I remember what Dave told me about divorce. He made it clear that if I ever tried that then I wouldn't make it out alive. He was going to visit his oldest daughter this weekend; I was home alone.

Randy has been calling every now and then to see how I am doing. I have been talking to him because it's nice to have a friend; I just hope that Dave doesn't find out. He would flip.

I had just gotten back from the grocery store and I was putting things up. I didn't buy a lot because Dave wouldn't be home for another week. I was almost done when there was a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, but I went to the door. I opened it to find Randy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he walked inside.

"You don't live far from John and I am early. I am not supposed to be at his house until 6, so I thought I would come see you. I know that Dave is in Washington D.C." he said and I smiled.

He followed me to the kitchen and sat on a barstool while I finished putting stuff up. I opened a bottle of wine and got two glasses. We moved to the living room to talk; I was glad for company. We talked for a long time and I had fun.

"You should probably go before John gets pissy." I said and he smiled. I remember John… he was a character, especially outside the ring.

"Thanks for the wine and somewhere to be." He said and I smiled at him.

I walked him to the door and he turned to look at me.

"You are so much better than this…" he said and I sighed. I knew what he meant, but I loved Dave.

"Not now, Randy." I said and he smiled.

"You know Phil still wonders about you." he said and for the first time I felt regret for what had happened.

"I think about him too." I admitted.

Randy gave me a hug before leaving. I finished off the bottle of wine before going to bed; I was starting to have a meaningless existence. I dreamed of Phil that night and it was a great dream. I was so starved for attention and I missed Dave.

I was at home the next day when the door opened; Dave was home?

"Dave?" I called out and looked over the banister into the foyer. He just looked up at me; it was never a good thing if he was early.

"What happened?" I asked him as I walked down the stairs.

"My daughter is an unappreciative whore." He said and I was shocked that he had said that. I walked into the kitchen behind him and he went straight for the liquor cabinet.

"She didn't care that I was there and she didn't care that I wanted to see my grandchildren. I just left because she couldn't make time for me; I told her that she wasn't my child anymore." He said and I was seriously shocked.

"Dave, that is your daughter." I said.

"I have more than one." He said as he took a sip from the Jack Daniel's bottle.

"I will start on dinner." I said and he just ignored me.

I started to cook and he was in his office. I fixed some steaks and veggies; I didn't want to be on his bad side since he was already in a bad mood. I finished and walked up to his office. I knocked and he didn't answered, so I opened the door. I walked in and he glared at me.

"I told you not to come in here if I didn't tell you to." He said and I just looked at him. I was looking at him when his right hand came across my cheek. I fell into the wall and slid down the wall. He was glaring down at me.

"Dinner is done." I whispered and he picked me up by my arm.

"Come on." He said and dragged me down to the kitchen.

He sat down and I got him a plate. I was going to clean up, but he told me to eat now. I ate my food with the taste of blood in my mouth, from where he had split my lip open. I finished and cleaned up while he went back to his office.

I went to the bathroom and showered; I felt dirty. I finished and sighed when I looked in the mirror. I was so skinny and the bruises were well defined on my cheeks. I sighed and kept reminding myself that Dave loved me.

I crawled in bed and fell asleep. My dreams weren't pleasant; they were more like nightmares. I kept dreaming of what my life would be if I had stayed with Phil; I looked happy. I had a family and Phil didn't hit me. I didn't know how good I had it until now. I felt horrible for what I had done to Phil.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Joviper54, Sonib89, kellia girl, CrazyLove342, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Hailey Egan- Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the delay; I hope that everyone had a good holiday. **

**I will be using some POV. **

Feb 3rd-

I had been talking to Randy more without Dave knowing it. He told me that everyone noticed Dave's mood change lately; he also begged me to leave. I told him I couldn't because of the prenup and because I wanted to try and work it out. He just kept telling me that I was scared and he would take care of me, but I wasn't scared; I loved Dave.

I was sitting at home and Dave was supposed to be home any minute now. I knew that Randy and John (Cena) were coming with him. They had a show tomorrow night in Florida and I was going to go to the show. I was wearing a sweater and some jeans; nothing that could reveal anything. I had already fixed dinner and they should be home soon; I liked Randy and John.

"Honey, were home." John called as they walked in and I was laughing as I walked into the foyer. I kissed Dave and hugged Randy and John.

"Food is ready, so put your stuff in the rooms and I will have a plate ready for you." I told them. They all disappeared as I walked into the kitchen. I dished out three plates of spaghetti and cheese toast; I already had drinks on the table. They all walked in and sat down as I grabbed a small plate for myself.

I didn't talk, but I listened to them talk about different things. Randy would include me when he could and I would just give him small smiles as Dave would shut me up. The finished as I started to clean up; they all went into the den to watch TV. I knew that some games on, I just didn't know which one. I was almost done cleaning when Randy appeared in the kitchen.

"I was just coming to get a beer." He said and I didn't want to get in trouble for not hearing Dave when he called for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear anyone call for me." I was saying and Randy put a finger over my lips.

"I didn't call you; I have legs that work just fine." He said and I nodded.

"Do you need any help?" he asked me.

"Oh, no, I am almost done." I told him and he gave me a sad look.

"I wish that you would just leave." He said and I sighed. I looked at him and he gave me a small smile as he disappeared back upstairs. I finished and walked up there to make sure that no one needed anything, before slipping into a hot bath. I was glad that people were here, because it made Dave be nice. I didn't see Dave until the next morning, when he picked out my clothes to wear tonight.

We left for the arena around 3 pm. I was going to see a few people and because Dave liked to show me off. I got to the arena and immediately saw Stephanie and Paul. Stephanie was the one who introduced me to Dave, because she didn't think that Phil was good enough for me; she was wrong.

"How are you?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Good, the girls are both good and we are happy." She said and we sat down in her office.

"How are you and Dave?" she asked me.

"We are good." I lied.

"When will you be adding to the family?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Hopefully soon." Dave said as he and Paul came into the room. I knew that Dave had been talking about kids, but I didn't know that he wanted them soon.

We were all sitting there talking; Dave and Paul left to get ready. Stephanie and I were talking when Phil walked into the office; I hadn't seen him since we broke up. I just looked at him and he froze when he saw me.

"Phil, come back in a few minutes." Stephanie told him and he nodded. He left without taking his eyes off me; I just looked at Stephanie.

"You have Dave." She reminded me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I just haven't seen him since we broke up." I said and she nodded. We talked a little longer before I left to go find Dave. I was walking down the hall when I felt someone pull me in a dressing room; I freaked and started to struggle.

"Calm down. I am not going to hurt you." I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned to see Phil giving me a small smile.

"What are you thinking? If Dave finds out I'm dead." I said to him and then realized what I had said.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Nothing, what did you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see you. You have changed… a lot. You don't look like yourself anymore." He said and I shrugged.

"I changed." I said and he looked at me.

"You look like you are hiding something. You never used to wear that much make up." He said. I didn't want him knowing that anything was wrong.

"I told you; I have changed." I told him again and he sighed.

"I almost believe you." he said and I sighed.

"Phil, why did you really pull me into this room?" I asked him and he looked down.

"I really just wanted to see you again. I have missed you." he told me and I sighed. I looked away and looked back at him. He placed the softest kiss on my lips; I had missed that. I pushed him off and he looked at me.

"Phil, just forget me, I am not that girl anymore." I said and dodged out of the room. I started to jog to find Dave; I didn't want to deal with those feelings right now.

"Cassie, wait!" Phil called to me as I disappeared out of his sight. I hadn't heard my own name in so long, that it sounded weird. Dave had pet names for me and rarely used my real name.

"Where have you been?" Dave asked me as I walked into his dressing room.

"I got lost, sorry." I said and he gave me a look. I just sat down and was watching TV, while he got ready.

"You are to stay in here during my match." He said and I nodded.

Phil POV

I talked to Stephanie and then went to get ready. I was getting ready when Randy walked into the room.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I saw Cas." I said to him and he nodded.

"She is hiding something." I said and he looked at me strange.

"Like what?" he asked me.

"She isn't happy. I can tell it." I said and he sighed.

"Phil, let her go." He said.

"No, she isn't happy and I don't think he is treating her right. She never used to wear that much make up, now she cakes it on. She IS hiding something; I just need help to find out what." I said and he sighed.

"You know something." I said and Randy gave me a 'drop it' look. I wasn't going to drop it; I wanted to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Joviper54, kellia girl, Sonib89, & CenaCandiceFan4Life- Thanks for the reviews. Just out of curiousity… who would you want to be the 'good' guy… Phil or Randy? **

Dave POV

I won my match and I was happy. I was also glad that Cassie came so that Stephanie would get off my back about wanting to see her. I had invited them over for dinner tomorrow night since we didn't have to be anywhere for two days.

"Come on." I told her as we got ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow." Stephanie said as she hugged her.

"Can't wait." Cassie said just because she knew better than to not play along.

"Do we need to bring anything?" Paul asked as he walked up.

"No, we can take care of everything." I said and they smiled at us.

Cassie and I said our goodbyes to everyone and we walked to the car. She was holding onto my arm and I was glad that she had come. We got into the car and Cassie just sat there.

"What am I supposed to cook tomorrow night?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, how about a roast?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I need to go to the store tomorrow." She said and I smiled.

"I invited Stephanie, Paul, and Randy." I told her and she just nodded. She had finally learned to just got along with everything.

We got home and she went to take a shower. I changed and was laying in bed; I was waiting for her. She came out in a nightie; I had bought her some to wear to bed because I was tired of seeing her in old t-shirts. She crawled in bed and I pulled her over to me; I knew that I had been neglecting some things.

"I love you." I whispered to her and I kissed her. I rolled on top of her and was careful not to crush her. I began to kiss down her neck and she was running her hands all over me; I had missed her touch.

I moved off her and made her sit up as I quickly rid her of her unneeded clothes. She didn't have undies on and I was glad; it made this easier. I gently pushed her back down onto the bed and kissed down her neck and in between her breast. I took a nipple in my mouth as I massaged the other; I was rewarded with a small moan.

I continued to kiss down her stomach and traced my tongue over her small tattoo on her hip. She had it before we started dating, but I loved it because it was feminine. I carefully nipped and kissed her inner thighs and I could already smell her arousal. I slowly slide my tongue up her slit and she moaned. I held her hips in place as I sucked and bit as she clawed at the sheets. I loved hearing her beg me and her moans; they kept me hard. She finally went and I drank her up.

I kissed back up her stomach and gave her a small kiss. She really was beautiful and I didn't tell her enough.

"I got you something." I whispered to her and she looked at me.

"Close your eyes." I told her and she did; I got off the bed and got it out of the nightstand. I carefully turned it on and placed it at her entrance. I smiled when I saw her eyes shoot open as I pushed it slowly inside of her.

"Oh, Dave…" she moaned.

"You can use this when I am away and you think about me." I told her and she arched her back.

"But right now, you have me." I told her as I pulled it out of her. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but I quickly pulled her to the edge of the bed. I was standing on the side of the bed as I pushed myself into her; she was so tight.

I began to slam into her as her moans got louder. I had a tight grip on her hips and I knew that I would leave bruises, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel good and I knew that she was enjoying it.

"I'm close, please Dave…" she begged as I felt her walls start to close around me.

"Come on, baby." I told her as I slammed into her harder and faster; I was getting close.

Cassie POV

Dave let out an animalistic growl as he exploded inside of me and I realized that he hadn't used a condom.

"Dave?" I asked him as he laid his head against my shoulder.

"What?" he asked me out of breath.

"We didn't use a condom." I told him.

"So." He said and I sighed. I knew it wasn't worth complaining about, especially since he was in a good mood.

He got up and I cleaned up in the bathroom. We fell asleep in each other arms and I had a hope now that everything would be alright.

The next day was busy and everyone came over for dinner. Vince was keeping Paul and Stephanie's little girls. Randy was glad that he got to come and I was sure that Phil had told him that he had seen me.

We all ate and then talked. Paul and Stephanie left while Randy stayed and watched a game with Dave. I was in the kitchen almost finished when Randy came downstairs.

"You ok?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine; I just didn't know how it affected you to see Phil." He said and I sighed.

"I am over Phil." He said and I walked past him, but he caught my arm.

"Look, Cas, he knows that something is wrong. He isn't going to let it go." He told me and I sighed.

"Then you need to convince him that everything is fine." I told Randy and he gave me a sad look.

"Cassie, I can't convince him of something that I know isn't true." He said and I pulled my arm away.

"Get your beer and go back upstairs; I am fine." I said and he sighed. He did exactly what I had told him to do. I finished up and went to bed. I was happy…wasn't I?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Thelma Kings Oswin, xXxRysieMicksKellsRiaxXx,CrazyLove342, kellia girl, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Sonib89, & Joviper54- Thanks for all the reviews. You all rock!**

**If there is no specified POV then its Cassie's. **

Feb 21st-

I thought everything was fine… I was wrong. Dave had just left for the road, again, but not before he reminded me to make sure that everything was perfect when he got back. I was glad to see him go and I realized that maybe Randy was right a few weeks ago.

I pulled myself off the floor before more blood dripped onto it. I cleaned it up and then stepped into the shower. I was so sore; Dave had been very rough. I was sore from the sex and from the 'reminders'. I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror; I was a shell of myself. I had a black eye, bruises all down my arms, and on my legs; I hated this life. I tried to sleep for about two hours, but I was hurting to bad so I just got up.

I changed and turned on the TV; I really hated this life. I was sitting there when my phone buzzed; it was Randy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I didn't know how he knew.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Dave wasn't in a good mood when we got onto the bus, so I figured I would see if you were alright." He said and I smiled, but I couldn't hold the tears back.

"I hate this." I sobbed and I didn't mean to break down on Randy, especially over the phone.

"Shh… it's ok. I am going to make this better; I promise." He said to sooth me.

"How do I know that you aren't like Dave?" I asked him and I heard him sigh.

"Because I can't be like someone that I hate." He said and I sighed.

"Sorry." I said and I heard him laugh.

"Girl, you are never a problem to me." He said and I smiled, for the first time in a few weeks.

"I will call you later." He told me and hung up. I took some Tylenol and lay down; I wanted the physical pain to stop. I knew that I had to get some costumes turned in later.

Randy POV

I was sitting on the bus and I could see Dave sitting with Eve talking to her; I was sure that if she knew what he did to Cassie then she would hate him. I wasn't paying attention when Phil sat next to me.

"Glaring at him is going to make it better?" he asked me and I sighed.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Alright, I will tell you what is going on if you promise not to flip out; at least not right now." I told him and he nodded slowly.

"I just talked to Cassie; she is miserable. She wants away from him." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I knew it." He said triumphantly.

"That's not the part I am worried about." I said and he looked at me real serious.

"He isn't hurting her is he?" he asked me and I looked down and sighed.

"He beat her before he left this morning; I just got off the phone and she was so upset. I hate to see her like this." I said and he was pissed.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM." He hissed and I put my arm in front of his so he couldn't get up.

"Not right now." I told him and he sighed.

"Look, I still love her; I know that when she left me it was because she was pressured to and I want her back." He said and I realized that he really did love her. She was with Phil, but no one thought he was god enough for her, so when Dave wanted her she felt like she had to leave Phil. She was tired of constantly being told who she should date and I knew that if Stephanie knew what was going on then she would hate herself.

"Can I have her number?" he asked me and I sighed; I knew that she might get mad, but it couldn't hurt. I gave it to him and he put it in his phone.

"I will call her tonight." He said and I nodded.

Cassie POV

I was finished with the designs and I emailed them to Stephanie. I was glad that I still had a job; I would go crazy if I had nothing to do. I was done when my phone rang; I looked at it and it was Stephanie.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." I said; I could hear Murphy in the background.

"I wanted to ask you something." She said. I didn't know what she was doing; I had known Stephanie for 5 years; she just came out and asked usually.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Is everything ok between you and Dave?" she asked me.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Paul called me a little while ago and said that Dave had some scratches on his hands and arms. I wanted to make sure that he wasn't hurting you; I know you don't have any pets." She said and I sighed.

"We had a small fight this morning, but it's alright." I lied.

"Ok, but if he hurts you then you let me know; I don't want you to get hurt." She said. I was annoyed by this point.

"Steph, that is what you said about me being with Phil." I said and she sighed.

"Maybe I was wrong." Stephanie admitted.

We talked a little longer before I got off the phone. I decided that I wanted to go to the store; I knew that Dave couldn't stop me. I changed and left to go to the store; I bought a few new things, but I just didn't have the energy to care about it anymore. I grabbed some Panera Soup for dinner and went back to the house. I was starting to hate the house; I was always here.

I ate and put in a movie; I wanted to make an appointment at the spa, but I didn't want anyone seeing my bruises. I decided to wait a few days; Dave wasn't going to be home for 4 days. I was watching _G. I. Joe_ when my phone rang; it was an unlisted number. Dave sometimes called from the hotel and they could show up as anything, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Cassie…" the person said and I was shocked; I didn't think I would talk to them again.

**A/N: I wonder who it is…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Thelma Kings Oswin, kellia girl, Joviper54, Sonib89, gurl42069, & CenaCandiceFan4Life – Thanks for the reviews. Happy 2010!**

I answered the phone and was shocked who was on the other end of the phone call.

"Phil…?" I whispered.

"Hi, baby." He said and I wanted to bawl… I had given up the best thing.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked him.

"Randy told me what is going on… I had to make sure that you were alright." He said and I felt like such a bitch for what I had done for him.

"I'm… fine." I managed to say.

"Don't like to me, Cas, I still feel something for you and I don't want you to be hurt. I just want you to be alright. I can help you." he said and I sighed.

"No you can't, Phil. Just leave me alone." I said; I didn't want anyone else getting hurt if Dave found out who I was talking to.

"Why, Cassie? I wanted to kill him when Randy told me. I don't care if you still love me; I just want you to be safe." He said and I wanted to believe him.

I talked to Phil a long time and I realized that I did miss him, my freedom, and being normal. I wanted away from Dave, but I knew that it wouldn't be easy. Phil promised to call me back and I texted Randy telling him we needed to talk tomorrow. I fell asleep dreaming of a perfect world; I didn't want to wake up to the one I was in now.

Randy POV

I was in my room when Phil poked his head in; I motioned for him to come inside.

"I called her; she is so scared." He said and I sighed.

"She wants to talk to me tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"I don't even care if I ever date her again; I just want her to be alright." He said and I knew that he cared; I wasn't going to tell him how I felt about her.

"I almost want to go to Stephanie about this." I said.

"No, we can't, she is best of with Dave." Phil said and I sighed.

'I know." I said, but we needed to get her out of there soon.

"Oh, but we can suggest that Dave goes to Australia for the promo tour." I said and Phil smiled. We wanted Dave far away from Cassie. We talked a little longer and I agreed to talk to Stephanie about it tomorrow; sometimes being a 3rd generation wasn't so bad.

I got up and we had to be at the arena a little early; I went to find Stephanie as soon as I dropped my stuff. I found her office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard her say and I poked my head in.

"Steph, do you have a minute?" I asked her.

"Sure, come on in." she said and I nodded. I was a little nervous about this, but I didn't know how to ask it.

"Randy, first, let me ask you something… did Cassie seem like she was hiding something when we were all at their house a few weeks ago?" she asked me and I knew that she had noticed.

"Yes." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"About that… I want Dave to go to Australia instead of me." I said and she looked at me.

"What do you know?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Have you talked to Cassie?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I called her yesterday, because Paul told me that when he saw Dave yesterday he was covered in scratches and he thought it was strange." She said and I sighed.

"He is been hurting her for awhile. I heard one fight they had on accident. I wanted to kill him." I said and she nodded.

"He is definitely going to Australia. We have to get her away from him; maybe Phil was better for her." She said and I sighed. I was a good choice too.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked her.

"Simple; she is going to be kidnapped." She said and I gave her a look.

"Look, she is one of my closest friends and Dad loves her. She can stay with anyone and I am sure that Dad will give her a job promotion. I also know that once people find out what happened; Dave won't be able to get near her." She said and I nodded. I hoped she was right; I wanted Cassie safe.

I went back to my locker room and texted Cassie that I would call her tonight.

Cassie POV

I was sitting in bed and I had just gotten off the phone with Dave. He told me that he was going to Australia for two weeks; I was so glad, but he would be home for two days first. I knew that he would be coming home earlier than he was supposed to because they were leaving in a few days. He would probably be home tomorrow, but then I would be free for two weeks. I was watching TV when my phone rang and it was Randy.

"You are an asshole." I said to him when I answered.

"Funny. You should be happy." He said and I was confused.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because Dave is going out of two for two weeks and Stephanie is going to help get you away from Dave." He said and I sighed.

"Randy, just leave it alone; I can't leave." I said.

"Why not, Cassie? I am giving you your old life back." He said and I sighed.

"Randy, I just can't." I said and I knew that Randy was getting frustrated.

"You don't have to be afraid." He said and I sighed.

"I am not afraid for me." I said and I heard him sigh.

"He can't hurt the rest of us who are trying to help." He said and I sighed.

"Let it go." I said and I knew that Randy was getting annoyed at me.

"I think you like the drama." Randy said and I got annoyed.

"No, I don't, but I will not put my child's life in jeopardy because of it." I finally snapped.

"Child?" he asked me.

"Child?" I heard a voice behind me say; I had chills run up my spine. I turned to see a very angry Dave standing in the doorway; he was home.

**A/N: I wonder what is going to happen...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**CenaCandiceFan4Life, Sonib89, Joviper54, kellia girl, BatistazGirl4Ever, Thelma Kings Oswin, & Christina89- Thanks for all the reviews and for your support to keep this story going. Happy 2010!**

Dave POV

I was walking upstairs when I heard Cassie talking to someone; I knew that she didn't call anyone except maybe Stephanie. I walked into the room when I heard her say 'her child' and I was shocked. She was pregnant?

"Child?" I asked her and she turned around fast; I had scared her. She shut the phone and looked at me. I wasn't happy because I wasn't the first to know.

"Child?" I asked her again.

"Yes, Dave, I am pregnant. I am almost 2 months along, so I guess on Christmas?" she said and I knew that she was nervous about telling me; I hadn't been the nicest person lately. I had always wanted another child; one that I wasn't going to make the same mistakes I had made with the first ones.

I walked over to her and pulled her up to me. I kissed her like I hadn't kissed her in a long time. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and I broke the kiss; I kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"Are you mad?" she asked me in a small voice.

"No, baby, I am very happy." I said and she smiled.

"I couldn't be happier and I need to tell you that I am sorry for getting upset at you the other day. I didn't mean it and I hope that you forgive me." I said and she smiled.

"I will always forgive you, Dave." She said and I smiled.

Randy POV

I heard Dave and then the call disconnected. I wanted to call back to see if she was alright, but I didn't want her to get hurt if Dave knew that I was calling her. I was more shocked that she was pregnant… I had to tell Stephanie.

I quickly texted Stephanie, because I knew that she would call me as soon as she got it. I didn't have to wait long for her phone call.

"What?" she asked me.

"Yes, I know. She is pregnant." I said.

"And Dave is home with her." I said and I knew that it wasn't a good thing.

"I have to talk to her." She said.

"My advice would be to wait until after Dave leaves for Australia." I said and I heard her sigh.

"Look, Steph, I don't want her hurt either, but if Dave knows that we know then it could be worse." I said and I heard her groan in frustration.

"You're right." She said and I sighed.

"Does Paul know anything is going on?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Alright." I said.

We talked for another minute and I fell asleep after a long time of wishing that she would call me back. I wanted to know if she was alright.

Cassie POV

I was lying in bed with Dave that night. He had scared me when he came home, but I was glad that he wanted the baby. I knew that Randy was worried about me, because I had hung up on him. I felt bad, but I didn't want Dave to know who I was talking to when he overheard me.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I was sore from the sex, but I was glad that Dave seemed happier now. I fell asleep that night and I knew that tomorrow he would have to pack to go to Australia.

The next day Dave packed and we just lay around; he did seem excited about the baby. I was excited because it was my first baby. I hoped for a little boy and I already knew names that I liked. I called and made an appointment for Friday of this week; Dave was a little mad that he couldn't go with me.

"I'm sorry that I have to go away for two weeks." He said to me as we lay on the sofa.

"It's ok, it's your job." I said and he kissed me. I flipped over so that I was on top of him and he smiled at me. I slowly started to crawl the front of him until I came to his shorts. I slowly slipped him out of his shorts and I was glad to see that he was semi hard; he groaned when I took him into my mouth. I wanted him to be happy so that he wouldn't think about hurting me or this baby.

I carefully ran my teeth over his length and cupped his balls in my hand as I used the other hand to cover the part that didn't fit into my mouth. He groaned when I bit down gently on the tip and I knew that he was enjoying what I was doing to him. I was sucking harder as he had a tight grip on my hair; it was starting to hurt. I started to suck harder and he was using his hips to thrust into my mouth; I was trying not to gag. He finally went and I swallowed it; I didn't like to, but I wasn't going to make him mad tonight.

I stood up and he pulled me back down onto him; I knew what he wanted, but I was still so sore.

"I'm still sore." I whispered and he smiled.

"Well, it's always best to work out the area to get the soreness out of it." He said as he gave me a wicked smirk. I knew that he didn't care that I was sore.

I was on top of him when he sat up and I was in his lap. He kissed down my neck and came to the collar of the t-shirt I was wearing. He carefully slides his hands up my sides and pulled the t-shirt off me. I pulled his off in much the same way; I was at least going to enjoy this.

He takes one of my lace covered nipples in his mouth and I groan at the feeling. I arched my back so that he could take more of it; it felt so good. He made quick work of my bra and took the other nipple into his mouth; he was going to be happy when they only got bigger from being pregnant.

I loved his touch and I wanted him so bad.

"I need you." I whispered in his ear as I ran my tongue around the edge of his ear. He growled and picked me up off the couch. He carried us to the guest bedroom and laid me down on the bed. I closed my eyes as I felt him pull my shorts off and my undies went with them. He slowly pushed a finger inside of me and I moaned at the feeling; I wanted him.

"Did you play with your toy?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"It's not you." I said and I opened my eyes to see him smile. He slowly added another finger inside of me and I moaned. I felt him shift on the bed and I figure he was going to use his tongue, but I felt him push himself into me. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I'm going to miss you." he whispered to me as he started to thrust inside of me.

"Oh, Dave…" was all I could think of, but it made him smile.

He gradually got faster and the pace picked up as we both got close to our climax. I laid underneath him as we caught our breaths… maybe this baby will save us? I hope so… I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

** A/N: Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Joviper54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Sonib89, BatistazGirl4Ever, kellia girl, & xheartofstonex- thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. **

**Woo Hoo! 50+ reviews! love you guys!**

Feb 27th

Dave had been gone about a week and I missed him. He would call or skype when he could; I was just glad to get to see him or talk to him. I knew that my last hope was the baby; he had changed and become nicer in the last week. I was glad that he had changed; it was better for me.

Stephanie had congratulated me on being pregnant and let on that she knew something more had been going on. I knew that she and Randy talked so it was no mystery how she found out. I wasn't mad, but I didn't want everyone knowing; it would piss Dave off if everyone knew. I wanted to keep happy Dave and not go back to how he had been lately.

I was at home and the maid had just left. Dave had hired one after my doctor's appointment confirming that I was a few months along. I was already thinking of colors for the nursery and what room was going to be the nursery. I was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang; I opened it to find Randy. I wasn't surprised we had really gotten closer over the past few weeks.

"hey." I said and hugged him.

"I had the day off so I thought I would come see you." he said and we went back to the living room.

"You can stay here tonight if you want." I offered and he smiled.

We hung out that day and watched movies. Randy stayed quiet when Dave called and I talked to him for a few minutes. I was glad to have company; I had my work, but I never actually talked to anyone.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him.

"I want to take you out." He said and I looked at him strange.

"Come on, Cas, I know you don't want to be stuck in the house anymore. Let me take you out." He said and I sighed.

"I don't want anyone to see us." I said.

"They won't we can drive to Clearwater or somewhere else… please." He said and I sighed. I wanted out of the house.

"Fine, let me change." I told him and he laughed.

I changed and we drove a while until we came to a small mom and pop type seafood place near the coast. I thought it looked good and Randy decided it looked good enough to stop at; I was glad because I was starving.

We sat down and ordered; I was glad that Randy had tried to drag me out of the house. We were eating and you could tell that some of the older ladies thought that Randy was cute; I was laughing at some of the looks he was getting.

"You have some admires." I told him and he groaned.

"What are they going to do beat each other with their canes and walkers to see who gets me first." He said and I was laughing as I playfully hit him.

"Randy, be nice, it's nice to get looks." I said and he shrugged.

"You get quite a few yourself." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I used to… but now when people see me with Dave they are afraid to look." I said and he laughed.

We talked and had fun; we weren't far from the beach.

"When is the last time you walked on the beach?" he asked me.

"It's been awhile." I said and he smiled.

"Come on." He said as we got into the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To the beach." He said and I didn't want to get in trouble.

Randy POV

I was going to make sure that Cassie had a good time tonight. I wanted her to do stuff that Dave didn't let her do. We were driving and I knew that she was apprehensive about it.

"Cassie, he is in Australia… he can't do anything." I said and she looked at me.

"He can when he gets back." She mumbled.

"He isn't going to find out." I said and she sighed.

"Alright, it would be nice." She said and I smiled.

We got to the public beach and I took her hand as we walked to the beach. We left our shoes in my car and started to walk around. She looked so happy and carefree; she looks like she did before she got with Dave. She is a made up Barbie doll now and I know that's not her.

I was holding her hang the entire time we were walking around. She seemed to be having fun; I hoped that she was. The sun was setting and I was standing next to her as we watched as it set.

"Cas?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I hope that you are having fun." I told her and she smiled.

"I am." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks, Randy." She said and kissed my cheek.

"You deserve better." I whispered and softly kissed her lips. She was shocked and pulled away.

"Please, take me home." She said and I sighed.

We drove in silence back to the house and went inside without a word. I couldn't take it anymore. I shut the door and pulled her to me; I turned her so that he back was to the door and I kissed her with everything I had. I wanted her to know what it felt like to be loved again.

Cassie POV

I was pushed up against the front door, of the house I share with my husband Dave, by Randy. He was kissing me and I didn't know who to react… Did I really like what he was doing to me?

**A/N: Does she like it? Or does she push him off?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Joviper54, Sonib89, kellia girl, BatistazGirl4Ever, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & xheartofstonex- Thank you all for the reviews. You all are split on what should happen. All reviews and suggestions are appreciated!**

**Major Sexual Content: You have been warned**

Cassie POV

I just stood there as Randy kissed me. I didn't know if I liked it or not, but I know that I didn't need to like it. I was pregnant and my husband wasn't home; this could get bad. I had all the thoughts running through my head when Randy pulled away and looked at me.

"Don't say anything…" he whispered and I just looked at him.

"I'm not staying tonight, because it's not a good idea, I love you, Cassie. I always have; I hope that you had a good day and you looked so beautiful when you were having fun. I won't talk to you until you want to talk, but know that I am always here." He whispered. He leaned in and kissed my forehead before pulling me away from the door and walking out of the house. I was stunned… he loved me?

I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of… I slid down the door and cried. I must have cried for a long time because I was awoken by my phone on the ground.

"Hello?" I answered, half-awake.

"Hi, baby." Dave said and for some reason I wanted it to be Randy.

"Hi." I said back.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I just fell asleep." I said and he chuckled.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." He said and I sighed.

"It's ok, I wasn't comfy anyways." I said and I heard him sigh.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I miss you and I'm horny." He said and I laughed.

"Well, just imagine they are my hands." I told him and he groaned.

"I guess you are already doing that." I said.

"You don't miss me?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Why don't you use your toy?" he asked me and it seemed like a good idea.

I walked up to our room and pulled the bag out of the clothes. He had picked out a good one; it had an outer covering of rubber much like skin and a remote so that I didn't have to do much except stick it inside of me.

"Do you have it?" he asked me.

"Just found it." I said.

"Put it inside of you baby." He said.

"I have to undress first." I told him and he moaned.

"I wish that I was undressing you." he whispered in a husky voice.

"Hey baby, do you have your laptop?" I asked him.

"Yeah, do you want to skype?" he asked me.

"You don't want to see what your toy is doing to me?" I asked him and he moaned.

"Ok." He said.

We hung up and I found the laptop and connected to skype. I could see him and he was in his boxers.

"I like your boxers." I said and he smiled.

"I like you naked." He said and I smiled.

"You gonna strip for me?" he asked me and I nodded.

I carefully took one piece off at a time and was very slow. I saw his hand slip into his boxers and he freed himself.

"You are beautiful." He moaned as I took the lat of my clothes off.

I laid on the bed and put the laptop next to me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked him innocently.

"I want you to play with yourself." He said and I put the laptop in front of me so that he could see my finger slide in and out of me. I wasn't very good at pleasuring myself because I always had a guy for those problems.

"Are you getting wet?" he asked me and I moaned. I must have been doing something right because it felt good.

"Now, put some spit on the toy so that it will slide in and out of you with no problem." He said and I carefully sucked on the toy. I could see his hand rubbing over himself and he was speeding up.

"Can I put it inside of me baby?" I asked him as I moaned. He groaned and I took that as a yes. I carefully placed the toy at my entrance and pushed it inside of me. I had to get used to the feeling and it was a little bigger than Dave.

"How does it feel?" he asked me.

"It feels good, but it's not you." I moaned.

"Don't worry baby the first day I am back you aren't leaving the bedroom." He said and I moaned.

I hit the remote and it started to vibrate at a slower pace. I could see Dave jacking himself off and I let my hand wonder up to my nipple. I pinched it and moaned at all the feelings I was receiving.

"Turn it on faster, baby. I want to hear you scream." He said and I hit the button. I wasn't ready for how much harder the vibrations got and I lost my breath.

"How does that feel?" he asked me and I moaned loudly. I couldn't find words because it felt so good. I tugged harder on my nipple and I could see Dave working at a faster pace.

"Are you close?" he asked me.

"Yeah…" I panted.

"Are you?" I managed to ask.

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Turn it all the way up, baby…" he moaned. I hit the button and I about jumped off the bed at the sensation.

"Oh Dave!" I moaned as I was getting very close.

"Come on, baby." He said and I pushed the toy a little more inside of me and I lost it. I felt the best orgasm wash over me. I screamed as it hit me and it felt amazing. I looked over to see Dave go on his hand and we were both breathless.

"Go to sleep baby." He said and I nodded. I reached down and pulled out the toy as I said good night. I shut the computer and fell asleep naked on our bed.

Randy POV

I left Cassie's and went to hotel. I hated to walk away from her, but I knew that I couldn't push her into anything, especially since she was pregnant. I wasn't going to ruin whatever she could salvage with Dave, but I did let her know that there was someone out there who could take care of her. I just wanted her to be happy.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Joviper54, Thelma Kings Oswin, BatistazGirl4Ever, kellia girl, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & Sonib89- Thanks for the reviews! **

March 6th-

Dave was coming home today and I was a little excited. I had missed him and we had talked everyday on the phone or on skype. I missed him for many reasons, but he wasn't the only person on my mind. I had talked to Stephanie and even Phil, but not Randy. I had tried to text him every day since he left, but I would hold the phone and end up with a black text message every time. I wasn't sure what to say to him… I really didn't know what to do.

I had the house cleaned and food was cooked; Dave would be home any minute. I wanted to jump him so bad as soon as he walked through the door. I was so horny all the time now, but I was told it was from being pregnant; I didn't mind it. I was sitting on the couch when I heard the door open and I walked in there. Dave had set his stuff down and I ran to him. I jumped into his arms and he gave me the best kiss.

"Mmm… I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too, baby." I told him and he smiled as he kissed me. I was glad I had worn a skirt to welcome him home when I felt him push my back against the door as his hands roamed over my ass.

"You are prepared." He whispered as he ran his fingers over my exposed clit.

"Undies would have just gotten in the way." I said as he slipped a finger inside of me; I arched my back against the door.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He whispered in a husky voice.

"You, Dave…" I moaned as I felt his finger slid out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact, but soon I felt his tip at my entrance.

"Are you sure you want it?" Dave asked me.

"Now…" I growled at him and he slammed into me. I dug my nails into his back and he continued to ram himself inside of me. I was moaning as Dave continued to hit just the right spot.

"I'm close." I moaned.

"Scream for me." Dave growled as he bit down onto my neck and I arched my back as my orgasm washed over me. Dave wasn't far behind me and I kissed him as he emptied himself into me.

"I missed you." I whispered to him and he smiled at me.

"I missed both of you." he said and I smiled.

Dave carefully pulled out of me and carried me to the bathroom. We spent the rest of the day showing how much we missed each other. I fell asleep happy that night, but Randy was still in the back of my mind.

March 8th-

Randy POV

I hadn't talked to Cassie in over a week and I knew that Dave was home from Australia. I was walking around backstage when I was told that Stephanie wanted to see me. I walked to her office and walked in. She was on the phone and she motioned for me to sit down.

"Have you talked to Cassie?" she asked me once she was off the phone.

"No." I said.

"That was her; she told me she doesn't know what to say to you." she said and I sighed.

"I know and I probably shouldn't have told her, but I had to." I said and Stephanie nodded.

"Just wait, Randy, she will talk to you again. Dave just got home, but I am sure that his temper is hiding somewhere." She said and I hated that thought. I didn't want her to get hurt, especially since she was pregnant.

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to wait. I don't want her near him because of what he has done to her." I said and Stephanie nodded.

I finished talking to her, wrestled my match against Phil, and went back to the hotel. I showered and laid down. I knew that Dave was coming back on the tour tomorrow.

Cassie POV

I didn't want Dave to leave tomorrow, but I knew that he was glad to get back on the road. I was in the living room when he was in the office and I heard something get thrown; I sighed because he wasn't in a good mood now. I just said downstairs, because I didn't want to deal with him not being happy.

"Cassie!" I heard and I made my way upstairs. I walked into his office and he had shattered some glad thing that he had on his bookshelf.

"Are you cut?" I asked him.

"Yes." He hissed.

"Come on." I said and he followed me to the bathroom.

We walked in there and he took his shirt off. He had slicked his hand and wrist open; I carefully started to wash it when he jerked away.

"It stings." He hissed.

"Sorry, I have to clean it." I told him and he mumbled something.

"What made you mad?" I asked him as I got dome drying it.

"My daughter." He said and I nodded. He didn't have a great relationship with his oldest daughter.

"Hurry up." He snapped.

"I'm trying." I said back and he slapped me across the face. I just sat there; I was shocked.

"Don't talk back." he said.

"Then clean it yourself." I said and started to get up.

"You don't walk away from me." He said and jerked me back down. I had a sharp pain shoot through my shoulder.

"Dave, you're hurting my shoulder." I said and he shrugged.

"My hand hurts." He said and I sighed.

I finished fixing his hand and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm again and my shoulder popped; the pain was horrible. I screamed at the pain as Dave jerked my arm back in place. I just laid on the floor and cried; it hurt.

"You're fine, get up." He said and I didn't want to.

"Get up." He growled.

"No." I sobbed.

He pulled me up by my hair and shoved me up against a wall. I winced at the pain and all I could think about was my baby.

"Dave, don't hurt me… I'm pregnant… remember." I whispered as he put his hand around my throat.

"How could I forget? It's going to ruin my life for the next few years." He said and I felt more tears sting my cheeks.

"Don't cry." He said and I looked at him.

"I heard a rumor… that you cheated on me while I was gone." He said and I shook my head no.

"No, Dave, I wouldn't do that… I love you." I said and he just looked at me.

He moved his hand from my throat and slapped me so hard that it knocked me out… I guess he didn't love me like I loved him? Why didn't I take Randy's offer?

**A/N: any suggestions? please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Joviper54, Christina89, Sonib89, BatistazGirl4Ever, kellia girl, CenaCandiceFan4Life, & xheartofstonex- Thanks for the reviews, feedback, and suggestions.**

March 8th- I haven't felt good since Dave left; I just finally got my shoulder to stop hurting 24/7. I had finished my costumes this morning and I wanted so bad to call Randy; I just didn't want him to know what happened. I was sitting there when my phone rang; it was Stephanie.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Seeing how you were." She said and I sighed.

"I'm ok." I said.

"When are you going to admit that you aren't?" she asked me.

"I'm not." I said and she laughed.

"You need to talk to Randy." She said and I sighed.

"I know, but I don't know what to say? I can't tell him he was right." I said and then realized what I had said.

"He hit you again?" she asked me.

"Stephanie, I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Cassie, I have known you for over 15 years, just tell me what is going on! I will tell your mother; she already is leering of Dave." she said and I sighed.

"Fine, we got into it the other day and Dave pulled my shoulder out of socket." I said.

"You have got to leave him." She said and I sighed.

"I'm not leaving him! I am pregnant with his child; I can't just up and leave." I said and Stephanie mumbled something.

"Look, Cas, I don't know what its like, but I do know that I don't want you to have to go through it." She said and I sighed. I knew that eventually she would threaten me with that. She was my best friend and she got me the job at the WWE. I owed her a lot, but I just didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Well, Stephanie, then maybe you should have left me and Phil alone a few years ago." I said and I felt bad for what I had said.

"I didn't mean that." I said and I heard her sigh.

"No, you're right, I should have and I was stupid for pushing you to Dave." She said.

"Cassie, please, leave him." She said.

"I just can't." I said.

I talked to her for a few more minutes before I got off the phone. I went to lay down and woke up to my phone ringing. I answered it without looking because I thought it might be Dave.

"Hello?" I answered and I didn't hear anything. I got ready to close it when someone said my name.

"Cassie?" they called.

"Who is this?" I asked them.

"It's Phil, I had to talk to you. I wanted to see how you were." He said and I sighed.

"No, you just called because Stephanie told you too." I said.

"No, I didn't. I miss you and I am worried about you. I don't want Dave to kill you." He said and I sighed.

"He isn't!" I said and I felt a pain go through my side.

"I just want you to be happy." He said and I got pissed.

"Happy? Happy? You just now what me to be happy! I was happy with you and as soon as you heard about Stephanie trying to set me up with Dave; you gave up." I said and the pain got stronger.

"I didn't give up; I thought you want him." He said in defense.

"I didn't; the only reason I went to him was because you acted like you didn't care. You seemed to care more about the stupid belt than me!" I said.

"I though its what you wanted!" he said.

"No, I wanted you! I wanted to be happy! I wanted to marry you and have your kids! You just didn't want it!" I screamed and the pain overtook me. I feel over.

"Cassie?" I heard him ask with panic in his voice.

"Phil, it hurts." I said and I wanted to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I think it's the baby." I said.

"Cassie, you need to go to the hospital." He told me and I made myself get off the floor.

I drove myself to the hospital and I had to Phil to tell Stephanie; I needed anyone. I got to the hospital and was rushed to the back; I was scared.

Stephanie POV

Phil came to me and told me that Cassie was going to the hospital. I needed to tell Dave and I was going to see her. I had a feeling that Dave had put her into the hospital.

"Dave!" I said as I rushed up to him.

"What is it?" he asked me. He was talking to Randy and John. I was glad because I wanted Randy to know what was going on as well.

"It's Cassie; she called me. She is at the emergency room. She is having problems." I said and Dave actually looked worried.

Dave, Randy, Paul and me all went to the airport and got on the last flight. I was glad that we weren't far away; the flight was only 2 hours. I wanted to know if my best friend was all right. I was going to kill Dave if something was really wrong.

Dave POV

I was worried about Cassie; I didn't know why she was going to the hospital. I knew that I had been rough the other night, but I didn't think that I had hurt her.

We got there and went to see where she was. The burse directed us to a room; she was staying overnight. We got to her room and went inside. She had her arm in sling and I could see all the bruises. I felt like an asshole.

"She is lucky that the fall down the stairs didn't kill her." The nurse said as she came into her room.

"She fell?" I asked the nurse.

"She said that she fell yesterday, but the problems didn't start until today." She said and I nodded.

"What are her injuries?" Stephanie asked her. I knew that Stephanie had known Cassie for a long time; I really didn't want her to know what was going on.

"She has a dislocated shoulder, major bruisng to the face and ribs, a cracked rid, and some other bruising." She said and we nodded. I couldn't believe that I had done that to her.

"Which one of you is her husband?" she asked.

"I am." I said.

"Come with me and I will give you some paperwork that needs to be filled out." She said and I nodded.

I walked out there and filled out a few pieces of paperwork.

"I also wanted to tell you by yourself; she lost the baby. I'm so sorry." The nurse said and I nodded. I had gotten what I wanted; but I wasn't exactly happy.

**A/N: Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Sonib89, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Christina89, Hailey Egan, Kellia Girl, BatistazGirl4Ever, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that you all still like my story. :)**

Cassie POV

I woke up later in hospital and I was surrounded by everyone. I was shocked to see Vince and Linda; I had known them for a long time, but I was surprised that they came to the hospital. I had lied about falling down the stairs and three people knew the truth. I knew that as soon as Stephanie had me alone I was going to hear it.

"When can I go home?" I mumbled.

"Soon, baby." Dave said and I wanted to slide away from his touch. I was officially over him; I wanted to run far away.

I fell back asleep and sleep was the only thing that helped me right now. I remember having the fight with Phil and I needed to talk to him about that fight. I wanted to know the truth now; I really had nothing to lose anymore.

Stephanie POV

I was sitting with Cassie while everyone else was getting food. I needed to talk to her; I hoped that she woke up soon. I had talked to Dad and Mom about what was going on. They were going to let her have my old house, which was right down from mom and dad. She could stay there and work for the WWE; the only condition was she had to leave Dave. Dad was willing to threaten Dave to get her to leave. He hated to see anyone go through this and I didn't want her to lose anything else.

"Go ahead." I heard her say.

"What?" I asked her when I looked at her.

"Let me hear it." She said and I smiled, but I knew that she was serious.

"You have to leave him. I had to tell Dad because he was suspicious of the whole 'fell down the stairs' story. He is agreed to give you my old house, you can have a job at the headquarters, but you have to leave Dave." I said and she sighed.

"I wish it was that easy." She said.

"It is." A voice said and we looked at the door. My dad was standing there and I hugged him.

Cassie POV

"Cassie, I have known you for a long time. I know your mother and I will tell her what is going on. I want you to be alright; I remember your father and he wouldn't stand for this. He wanted what was best for you baby." He told me and I sighed.

Vince stepped in when my father died. My father was one of his best wrestlers and he helped my mother out when dad died while on a trip for the WWF, now the WWE. I knew that my father would have never let me marry Dave in the first place. I knew that Vince was right and I needed to get rid of Dave if I was ever going to be truly happy. I just didn't know how.

"How am I supposed to just move on? He has all my stuff and everything." I said and I wanted to cry. Stephanie wrapped an arm around me and I started to cry. I had been crying for 20 minutes and they just sat there with me; I was a mess. I didn't want o live this way anymore; I hated my life.

"Can you tell Dave to come here?" I finally asked them.

"Why?" Vince asked me.

"I need to tell him I'm leaving." I said and Stephanie smiled.

"I'm staying in the room." Vince said and I nodded. I needed help through this and Stephanie was going to stay with me as well.

Dave POV

I walked into the room and Stephanie was sitting next to Cassie. Vince was sitting in the chair beside her bed. I didn't know what to think, but this isn't good.

"Dave?" Cassie asked me and I stood next to her bed.

"Sit." She said and I sat opposite from Stephanie.

"Dave, I'm leaving." She said and I looked at her.

"No, we have a prenup." I said and she looked at me.

"I am leaving you. I don't care about it anymore. I can't take your abuse, your threats, or just anymore of you." she said and I sighed.

"You're not leaving. I will take care of you." I said.

"Like you took care of her now; you put her in the hospital you son of a bitch! You aren't doing anything else to her." Vince hissed at me and I looked at him.

"I don't think my marriage is any of your business." I told Vince and looked at Stephanie.

"No, it shouldn't be, but when you hurt my daughter's best friend and she is my employee; it become my concern. Look, Dave, you may be one of the best in my business, but it's still my business. I will make sure that you never wrestle again if you don't let her walk out of your life." Vince told me and I realized that he really could do that. I didn't want to let Cassie go, but I loved wrestling.

"Now, movers will come tonight to get her stuff. She is moving and you will have no more contact with he. The divorce papers will come and you will sign them." Vince told me and I sighed; I didn't really have a choice.

"Fine." I mumbled and I got up to walk out of the room. I turned to look at Cassie and she wouldn't even look at me.

"You know that Vince isn't going to be there every time you get into trouble." I told her and she looked at me.

"No, but I will be." I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see Paul and Randy.

"Get out of our sight." Randy said and I just walked away. I would get them back, but it wouldn't be here. I drove to my house and looked around. I was so mad because everything would remind me of her, so I did the one thing I needed to; I got rid of it.

I grabbed my laptop and lit a cigarette. I put the laptop and other things that weren't replaceable into the car and threw the cigarette into the garage. I walked over where some of my cars were and found my stash of gasoline. She wasn't going to have anything when she left; she was going to start over like she did when she met me. I poured gasoline through the house and lit a match. I walked outside and took the last gas can, turned it into a Molotov cocktail and chucked it into the garage. I drove away with the house in flames; I wanted to see what the movers were going to do now.

Cassie POV

I was sitting in the hospital bed when the door opened and Phil walked inside. I was shocked to see him and Stephanie just smiled.

"It's about time." She told him and he just smiled at her.

"I will leave you two alone and see what progress Dad has made." She said. I sat up a little more when Phil walked over to the bed. He sat down and I just looked at him.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"I wanted to say sorry." He said and I looked at him.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For not coming after you when I should have and for not telling you the truth." He said and I just looked at him.

"Cassie, I have always loved you and I am sorry for not doing what I should have done. I am just glad that you are ok." He said and I hugged him.

"Thank you for finally telling me the truth." I said and he smiled at me.

_A few days later- _

I had been released from the hospital to find out that the house and 'suspiciously' burned down. I had nothing except my bank account; luckily I had never joined my account with Dave's. I was now on my way to Connecticut and I was glad that Stephanie had helped me. I was also grateful to Vince and Linda.

I was free of Dave and everything was going great. I was happy, again; it was a great feeling.

**A/N: I can one of two things: 1) end it here and do a sequel or 2) write a few more chapter and fully end it with no sequel. Let me know which you would want to happen. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**LegacyChick, CenaCandiceFan4Life, XxFutureWWEDivaxX, miamitravel, Kellia Girl, BatistazGirl4Ever, & Joviper54- Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I hope that you like it :)**

May 23rd-

I was still adjusting to my new life in Connecticut, well really my old life since I grew up here, and I was enjoying it. I told Vince and Linda that I would pay them for the house, but they refused. They gave it to me as a divorce gift and we even had a party when my divorce was finalized. My mother was happy because I was closer to her. I loved working at the headquarters and I was now over all the fashions for the WWE. I was finally happy, but I missed some of my friends; I didn't see them as much snice they were traveling all the time. Stephanie and Vince told me that I could travel whenever I wanted to since I would be traveling with Raw and not Smackdown. They were going to keep me away from Dave; he had become a bitter old man.

I was at the headquarters one day when Vince walked into my office. I gave him a hug and he smiled at me.

"You have a visitor." He said and I looked at him funny. I smiled and jumped up to hug Phil when he walked in my office.

"I will see you on Monday." Vince said and I looked at him.

"Take some time off to see your friends. You are going with Phil to the show tonight." He said and I smiled. I drove to my house and packed while Phil helped me. I was really excited to get to see everyone. Phil had just moved back to Raw and I was glad to have him of Smackdown; Dave was giving him hell.

"I'm excited." I said and he smiled at me as we drove to the airport. I had gotten closer to Phil since I had left Dave, but we still hadn't discussed what we needed to; we needed to discuss us.

We got onto the plane and went straight to the arena. I was so glad to see everyone; I walked with Phil into catering and got mauled by everyone. I was talking to Maryse and Eve when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Paul standing there; I hugged him.

"It's good to see you out of the headquarters." He said and I smiled.

"Phil and Vince." I said and he laughed.

I talked to him before he had to go wrestled; I told him good luck before heading off to find Phil. I was walking around the corner when I ran into Randy and Cody.

"Cassie!" Cody said and pulled me into a hug. I hadn't talked to Randy much since I had moved because we still hadn't talked about that one night. Randy pulled me into a hug and it felt so good.

"We need to talk." He whispered.

"Um, I'm staying at the same hotel as you all. I came with Phil, so come see me if you can. I miss everyone." I told them and Randy nodded. He knew what I was saying and Cody just smiled at me.

I walked back to Phil's room and walked inside. I turned and he was standing there in a towel. I quickly turned around and I felt bad.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok." He said and I could hear him moving around. I felt his hand on my shoulder and he turned me around to face him; he was still in his towel. I looked up at him and he cupped my cheek as he brought his lips to mine. I moaned because I had missed how his lips feel; I had missed Phil ever since the day I left him. I was kissing him and I realized that it wasn't the same. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Nothing?" he asked me and I shook my head yes.

"Yeah, well go get him." He told me and I looked at him strange.

"I know you well enough to know that you feel something for Randy. I just hope that he makes you happy." He said and I hugged him.

"Promise me that we will always be this close?" I asked him.

"Cas, I haven't gone anywhere yet." He said and I kissed him one more time.

I ran to find Randy; I needed to talk to him.

Randy POV

I was glad to see Cassie, but I needed to talk to her about what happened that night at her house. I was in my locker room when she came flying through the door.

"Are you alright…." I was asking her when she pulled her lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close as I kissed her.

I pushed her up against the door and my hand found the lock. I wasn't going to waste this moment because I didn't know how she actually felt. I slipped my hands under her shirt and caressed her stomach. She moaned as she had her arms coiled around my neck; she was pulling me very close.

I moaned when I felt her hands run down my shoulders and over my chest; I gasp when she slid her hands under my shirt and pulled it off me. I just looked at her and she looked beautiful; I wanted her so bad. I pull her shirt off as I crash my lips back down onto hers. She moans softly when I run my tongue over her bottom lip and I gained access. I felt her hands move to my jeans; she pulled the zipper down and the button is gone. I gasped when I felt her grab me through my boxers and I can't take it anymore. She was wearing a skirt, so I slide my hands to her ass and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me as I slide my hand over the smooth skin on her thigh and slid a finger over her undies; she is already wet.

She moaned when I touched her and I hoped that she liked it. She was kissing me as I slid her undies to the side and found her clit. She moaned loudly into my mouth when I slipped one finger inside of her. She was so tight and wet; I wanted her now.

"Please." She begged me and I wasn't going to tell her no.

I pulled myself out and let me pants drop to the floor as I got ready to slide into her. I looked at her and she was beautiful; she was everything I wanted.

"Are you sure?" I asked her out of breathe.

"Randy, I wanted you that night, but I just didn't tell you in time." She told me and I kissed her again as I placed my tip at her entrance. I pushed inside of her and she moaned when I filled her completely; she felt so good.

"Damn, Cas." I moaned as she pushed her hips down.

I started to slam inside of her and kept a tight grip on her hips. I was getting close, but I wanted her to go. I wanted her to feel good as I slammed inside of her; I felt her walls start to cling to my hard dick.

"Randy…. I'm…. close." She breathed out and I sped up. She was moaning and her grip on my shoulders only got tighter.

"Come on, baby." I whispered to her and I kissed her when the orgasm washed over her; no one else needed to know what we were doing.

I kissed her and I wasn't far behind her as I shot myself into her. I just kissed her and rested my head on her shoulder as I caught my breath. She gently kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes. I didn't want this moment to end, but I needed to know what was going on with us.

I looked at her and she smiled at me as she caressed my cheek.

"What does this mean?" I asked her.

"It means that I want you in my life as more than a friend; I just hope that I am not too late." She said and I smiled.

"You were never going to be too late." I whispered and kissed her again.

We got everything and headed back to the hotel. Phil was in the lobby and she just smiled at him.

"You got him?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You had better take care of her." Phil said and I smiled at her.

"Promise." I said and she hugged Phil before she headed with me to my room.

"So you two?" I asked her.

"Are just friends, best friends, but friends; he is the one who told me to go after you." she said and I smiled.

"I am glad that you listened." I said as we got to my room.

We sent the rest of that night making up for lost time and I was really happy, finally.

**A/N: Only one chapter left :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: I don't own anyone from WWE. **

**Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews and gave me suggestions. I hope that you liked the story. **

April 1st-

Randy POV

"Come on, Cas, push." I told her and she was pushing. She had been in labor for almost 8 hours, but it was time. I was going to see my little boy; I couldn't wait.

She pushed and I swear she almost broke my fingers, but he had finally arrived. I just kissed her as the doctor looked him over before handing him to her. She smiled at me and I kissed my little boy's head.

"Did you pick out a name?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Randy, meet Jaxson Robert Orton." She said and I fell in love with the name.

"Hey, Jax." I said as I took him in my arms. He yawned and he was so precious; Cassie was the only other person I felt this much love for. I looked over and Cassie was sleeping, so I sat down in the chair next to her bed and kept Jax covered in his blue blanket. I was looking over him and I realized that I owed Dave Batista my world. I was glad that he was an asshole, because it allowed me to love the greatest woman in the world and have my family.

I carefully placed Jax in the bassinet and kissed Cassie on the head. She had given me everything I had ever wanted; she gave me her love, a family, and a son that shared my birthday. I was happy.

Cassie POV

August 14th-

Jaxson is now 4 ½ months old; I fall more in love with him each day. Randy is only traveling two or three days a week and is contemplating retiring because he doesn't want to miss anything that happens with Jaxson.

I am so happy and in love with my family. I am glad that I finally got my fairytale ended and I can actually thank Dave for being an asshole, because it got me to Randy.

Dave is now retired from wrestling and a very unhappy person. He doesn't have many friends and no one talks to him from the WWE. We all just went on with life as if he didn't exist. Everyone lost respect for him once they found out how he treated me.

Phil and Maria got married about a year ago and now she is 4 months pregnant. I am happy for them and I still talk to Phil almost every day. I have also become best friends with Maria and she is excited about her baby. She wants a little girl and I know that Phil is scared, but he is very happy.

Stephanie and Paul are doing well with their growing family. Vince is still the WWE president and Linda became Senator McMahon. Shane retired for the WWE and is perusing other opportunities; he is very happy with Marissa.

I look at everyone else and I know that I am the happiest person in the world. I have friends, family, and a great life. I couldn't ask for anything more and I wouldn't change anything about my life.

The End

**A/N: Check out my other story that is still in progress: New Job, New Love**


End file.
